1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an astragal boot for mounting onto a lower end of an astragal disposed at a free end of a semi-active door in a double-door set disposed over a threshold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various astragal assemblies are known in the prior art to include an astragal and an astragal boot attached to the astragal. The astragal assembly is disposed between an active door and a semi-active door of a double-door set. The double door set is disposed over a threshold in a door opening of a building.
Typically, the astragal is mounted onto a free end of the semi-active door such that the astragal moves with the free end as the semi-active door is swung between an open position and a closed position. The astragal presents a lower end proximal to the threshold when the semi-active door is in the closed position and walls extending upwardly from the lower end defining a profile.
The astragal boot typically includes a platform and a plurality of projections complementary to the profile projecting upwardly from the platform into engagement with the walls for retaining the astragal boot to the lower end of the astragal.
Door sweeps are mounted on a bottom edge of the semi-active door and the active door. The door sweeps seal between the bottom edge of the doors and the threshold to prevent penetration of elements, i.e. water, draft, and debris, into the building. The prior art discloses an astragal boot that includes fins extending downwardly from the platform of the astragal boot to overlap the door sweeps on the semi-active door and the active door and to seal against the threshold. Specifically, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0256858 to Governale discloses an astragal boot including a platform and two head fins projecting downwardly from the platform to overlap and engage the door sweeps on the active door and the semi-active door and to seal against the threshold. The head fins are flexible to flex against the threshold to seal against the threshold and to minimize the effort required to close the semi-active door over the threshold. A pair of lateral fins are spaced from one another and project downwardly from the platform and perpendicularly to the head fins. The lateral fins are not joined to the head fins. Because the head fins are flexible, it is possible for water to leak between the head fins and the door sweeps. In addition, due to the flexibility of the head fins, it is possible for the head fins to be obstructed by debris thereby preventing a water-tight seal against the threshold and allowing water to leak past the head fins. Because the lateral fins are not joined to the head fins, water that leaks past the head fins may leak into the building between the astragal boot and the threshold.
It is desirable to manufacture an astragal boot that seals between the door sweeps on the active door and the semi-active door while also providing a water-tight seal between the astragal boot and the threshold to prevent the penetration of water between the astragal boot and the threshold. In addition, it is desirable to manufacture an astragal boot that seals against the threshold while minimizing the effort required to close the semi-active door.